


Maybe We'll Work It Out

by goddess_julie



Series: Adore You [10]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Angst, Auston knows just what Freddie needs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Freddie, Dirty Talk, Emotionally Stable Auston, Established Relationship, Facials, Felching, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mitch Marner Is A Saint, Oral Sex, Polyamory, References to Depression, Rimming, Shower Sex, Subspace, Supportive Boyfriend Auston, Supportive Boyfriend Mitch, Top Mitch, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: With nearly scalding water, Freddie steps into the shower and stands motionless under the spray, he’s trying to let all of his anger, his frustration, swirl down the drain with the water.  Work has been on the wrong side of stressful, more than he is willing to put up with and after the team meeting they’d had earlier, Freddie just isn’t sure what his next move is going to be.  There is more on his plate than he’s willing to admit to Mitch or Auston, heavy decisions that he’s been putting off making and Freddie doesn’t want to worry them.  Or stress them out more than is necessary.OrFreddie is pulling away but Mitch and Auston refuse to let him.  They know their boyfriend and will do whatever it takes to remind him that they love him and that they're a team.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Series: Adore You [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664629
Kudos: 39





	Maybe We'll Work It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that it was long overdue for Freddie to have a comfort fic and be the center of attention. Herein, a reminder how important he is in the threesome and how much his boys love him.
> 
> I make no assumptions on anyone written herein and make no profit off of it. Nor do I mean anyone harm. I just really REALLY like this alternate universe where these three are in love and happy and domestic. If you see any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> Feedback is wonderful. Kudos are love.

The apartment is thankfully quiet when Freddie steps in and throws his messenger bag onto the chair. Kicking off his shoes, he stalks into the bedroom and quickly undresses, Freddie makes sure to toss his clothes into the hamper in the corner of the bedroom and gently remove his watch. Each inhale is carefully taken, followed by a regulated exhale, Freddie doesn’t know how much time he has before Auston or Mitch will be home, but he wants to be calm when they arrive.

Freddie is anything but calm at the moment.

With nearly scalding water, Freddie steps into the shower and stands motionless under the spray, he’s trying to let all of his anger, his frustration, swirl down the drain with the water. Work has been on the wrong side of stressful, more than he is willing to put up with and after the team meeting they’d had earlier, Freddie just isn’t sure what his next move is going to be. There is more on his plate than he’s willing to admit to Mitch or Auston, heavy decisions that he’s been putting off making and Freddie doesn’t want to worry them. Or stress them out more than is necessary.

So, he internalizes. He loses himself in his head, and is startled when he hears a painful shriek behind him.

“Mitch, what the fuck?” Freddie shouts as he spins around sharply. He hadn’t heard the front door open, let alone the bathroom door that’s only a few feet away.

“Why is the water so hot?” Mitch’s voice is a whine as he reaches around Freddie to turn the hot water down and increase the cold water.

“Because I’M showering. Alone.” Freddie tries to keep the annoyance out of his voice, it’s not Mitch’s fault that he’s using the heat of the shower to hide his frustration, not to mention the tears that he’s been silently spilling since he stepped in.

Mitch shrugs and shifts them so that he’s under the spray of the shower head and Freddie is at the back of the tub. “You were. Now you’re not.” When Freddie doesn’t answer, Mitch opens his eyes and gives Freddie a long, calculating look. He seems to really take in Freddie’s face, his eyes and nose and he reaches out to grab onto Freddie’s hips. “Babe? You okay?”

Freddie sniffs in exaggeration and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine. You just scared me.”

“Are you …crying? Your eyes are red.” Mitch’s hand gently lifts to Freddie’s cheek and he runs his fingers through the short hair at the back of Freddie’s head.

“The water was hot, before you decided to join me, I was just standing face up to the water.” Freddie watches Mitch’s face soften and he pulls the smaller man into his arms and presses their mouths together in a hungry kiss. Freddie’s tongue presses against Mitch’s lips, sliding into his mouth and licking at his teeth and tongue playfully. It is as Mitch fully relaxes into Freddie’s body, molding himself to Freddie’s broad chest and thick thighs, that Freddie pushes everything outside of this shower out of his head.

Mitch is gasping for breath while his hands clutch at Freddie’s shoulders roughly. “Fuck me Freddie, please. God, just …right here…”

Water droplets are making their way down Mitch’s flat hair and onto his face to his jaw and beyond. Mitch’s lips are swollen from Freddie’s mouth and there is a slight raw redness at Mitch’s jaw from Freddie’s beard. Mitch can barely keep his eyes open and he’s thrusting his full, hard cock against Freddie’s abs.

Without a second thought, Freddie roughly turns Mitch around so that he’s facing the shower wall, arms holding his weight with his ass sticking out in an invitation. He grabs a bottle of lube that they keep in the shower for this exact purpose and slicks his fingers up before placing them at Mitch’s entrance. Mitch, in an effort to open himself up even more, has propped one foot on the edge of the tub and is arching deliciously against Freddie’s fingers.

The sight of his fingers sliding in and out of Mitch’s body is mesmerizing for Freddie. He focuses on the snap of Mitch’s hips as the most gorgeous sounds fall from his swollen lips.

“Please, Freddie.”

“More.”

“Fuck me, Fred. Need it. Need you.”

There are low keening moans that go straight from Mitch’s lips to Freddie’s cock, and once Freddie is able to slide three fingers in effortlessly, spreading his hole in a filthy slide of Freddie’s thumb, he stops teasing. Both Mitch and himself.

“Ready, baby?” Freddie mumbles into Mitch’s ear hotly. “Want my cock?” For a moment, Freddie wonders if Mitch is crying at the overstimulation. When Mitch turns his head, Freddie sees the desperation in his eyes and the way his lower lip is trembling. 

“Please,” Mitch whimpers softly. “Need you.”

“I’ve got you, gorgeous.”

The slide into Mitch’s body is hot, tight and short circuits Freddie’s brain. When he’s fully sheathed in Mitch’s body, he takes a moment to press their bodies together and enjoy the feel of Mitch’s skin against his own. When he’s ready, and when he feels Mitch starting to get restless, Freddie presses a soft kiss to Mitch’s shoulder and starts the slow drag of his cock out of Mitch until only the head of his cock is still nestled in Mitch’s heat. He thrusts back in roughly before repeating his movements. Freddie is alternating from a fast, sharp movement to a slow, seductive nearly filthy drag of his cock against Mitch’s prostate. 

Mitch’s moans are loud, he’s not forming words as he lets out deliciously tortured grunts with each thrust of Freddie’s cock into his body. Freddie knows that if Auston is home, there is no way he can’t hear them and part of Freddie hopes that it’s loud enough for their neighbors to hear. Mitch moans so gorgeously, his sounds only making Freddie want to wreck him more and for everyone to know that he’s the one making this beautiful man scream.

“Jerk yourself off,” Freddie groans against Mitch’s skin. “Need you to come first…”

“Oh god,” Mitch’s moan echoes off of the shower and he slides his hand from where it is bracing him on the wall in front of him, to his cock which is hard and at attention against his stomach.

“Next time,” Freddie says, “I’ll make you wait to come and then eat my come out of your ass until you come for me, you’ll come just from my tongue in your pretty little hole. You’re so fucking pretty when you come, when you’ve got my tongue in your ass licking your hole and sucking your ass. Everyone will hear you and know what a good boy you are, how well you take a cock in your ass, how much you love I when I fuck you.”

Mitch comes with a strangled shout as he twists his fist over the head of his erection. He is spurting long, thick ribbons of come onto the wall and is biting the skin on the inside of his arm. Freddie knows that Mitch is stunning but seeing him in this moment, the pleasure on his face, the way his jaw has gone slack and his eyes have rolled into the back of his head, Freddie feels his own orgasm burst from deep in his balls into Mitch’s ass which is squeezing him like a vise.

Neither have any strength left when they’ve finally regained their breath. They barely manage to stay upright long enough to rinse off and stumble out of the shower. Once he’s bundled in a large, fluffy towel, Mitch curls against Freddie’s chest and presses soft kisses everywhere his mouth can reach on Freddie’s chest and jaw. They rest against the bathroom counter until they’re able to make their way into the bedroom.

“Mmm, love you so much Freddie,” Mitch’s lips curl into a sated grin and he still looks slightly dazed with the way his eyes can’t fully focus.

“Love you too, Mouse.” 

As Mitch gets dressed, Freddie dries off with his towel and crawls into their bed, completely naked. Mitch looks surprised that Freddie is already getting into bed, but Freddie knows it’s not unheard of for him to take a nap after work. Or after fucking one of them senseless, or being fucked senseless. Mitch presses a kiss to Freddie’s hair and tells him to call them in the living room if he needs anything. Freddie is already asleep before the bedroom door closes.

~*~

Mitch feels as though he’s floating on his way from the bedroom to the couch. Auston is sprawled on the couch, legs spread and wide grin on his face, Mitch climbs onto the couch and in between his boyfriend’s legs. “Hey,” he sighs as he rests his head on Auston’s chest

“So, that sounded fun,” Auston teases lightly. His fingers start to stroke through Mitch’s wet hair and he wraps his body around Mitch, who has begun to relax into his total body embrace. Auston giggles at the way Mitch looks up to meet his gaze and beams.

“So fun.”

“Where’s Fred?” Auston feels Mitch shrug against his chest.

“Bed. Wanted a nap.”

Their eyes meet and Auston searches the depths of Mitch’s blue eyes. “What?” He asks when Mitch doesn’t avert his eyes. He looks sated, well taken care of and yet there is a flash of something that Auston can’t name. “Babe?”

Mitch wrinkles his nose and lets out a soft puff of air through his parted lips. “I …don’t know. He just…” He takes a few moments to collect his thoughts, closing his eyes to replay their time in the shower and nibbles on his lower lip. “He didn’t hear me come in, I startled him and the water was hot but …” Mitch meets Auston’s eyes and presses their mouths together in a soft kiss. “He might have been crying?”

Auston is stunned at Mitch’s revelation, his hand freezes where it’s rubbing comfortingly on his back. “Crying?”

“I don’t know babe,” Mitch admits. “He says it was just from the hot water, but there was something wrong.”

Auston nods at Mitch as he tucks the smaller man in between his chest and the back of the couch. They are curled together, pressed tightly from nose to feet, tangled and twisted. He relaxes into Mitch’s embrace, feeling the other man’s hands rest comfortably on his ass as their mouths meet in a series of chaste kisses. 

“He’s been quiet lately,” Auston admits quietly against Mitch’s lips. “More quiet than usual.”

“We’ll take care of our boy,” Mitch agrees.

“But first,” Auston says with a coy smirk. “How fucking good did it feel?” He chuckles at the way Mitch blushes and presses his face in Auston’s throat. If Auston didn’t know better, he’d think that Mitch was embarrassed, but he does know better. Mitch gets off on being heard, especially when he’s heard by either himself or Freddie. “You were so loud, god. You sounded so hot, so fucking hungry for it. Almost came just listening to you.”

“Aus,” Mitch moans, he feels his body clench and his cock harden where it’s pressed against Auston’s thigh. “His cock is magic. And his mouth, so damn filthy.”

“Your ass is magic,” Auston tries to say it without laughing but can’t. They’re both giggling as he tries to continue. “And your ass is filthy.”

“Filthy with Freddie’s come maybe,” Mitch snickers. They relax into each other, Freddie not far from either of their minds as they discuss what to have for dinner and how they can lure him out of bed to cuddle with them.

~*~*~

It’s getting more difficult for Freddie to make excuses as to why he is declining invitations to go out, not only with friends and co-workers, but also Mitch and Auston. He knows they are concerned about him, that they are slowly losing patience with how he is carefully avoiding discussing anything more serious than what to watch on tv or what to have for dinner. He isn’t trying to actively pull away, but knows that he can’t hold out much longer before it becomes a breaking point.

For all of them.

He’s still in bed and with one glance at the clock on the far beside table, Freddie sees that it’s just barely 9am. Before bed the night before, Mitch had mentioned possibly going to the St. Lawrence Market for a brunch date and farmer’s market grocery run this morning. Auston had been in favour of the idea while Freddie had kept quiet. At the time he hadn’t paid attention but as he can hear them speaking in the living room, he realizes that at no time the night before did Mitch specifically ask if he’d been interested in going.

“What do you mean wait,” Freddie hears Mitch ask. “What are we waiting for, you’re not ready?”

“Fred’s still asleep.” Auston has a note of confusion in his tone and Freddie lets out the breath he’d been holding.

“So, we’ll leave him a note. Or I’ll text him to let him know where we are.”

“And when he wonders why we went without him?”

There is a lengthy silence that has Freddie’s skin crawling and his frustration simmering.

“What the fuck are you looking at me like that for?” Auston asks loudly. It’s clear that he’s getting annoyed.

“Why the fuck would he want to come with us?” And now Mitch is getting annoyed.

“What is wrong with you?” Auston argues. “You don’t want him to come?”

“I wanted him to come out for dinner with us after work on Tuesday when he said no. Last Friday when we’d gone to a movie, I wanted him to come, but he said no. I fucking asked him to go with me to fucking Costco for a supply run last Sunday and he said no.” Freddie can hear the fury in Mitch’s voice, a tone that he very rarely, if ever, associates with Mitch and his unfalably optimistic outlook. “So I think you’ll find that I very much want him to come with us, it’s HIM that doesn’t want to be with us.”

“So you just stop asking? That’s how you deal with it?” 

“The fuck should I do?”

Freddie has had enough. He throws back the duvet and stalks into the living room where he finds Auston and Mitch standing four feet apart, looking at each other with furious expressions on their faces. Mitch has his hands on his hips while Auston’s arms are crossed over his chest. Hearing them fight only makes Freddie more annoyed and frustrated.

“What the fuck is the problem?” He asks in a carefully, calm voice.

For a moment no one speaks, no one moves. It’s Mitch who breaks first.

“We’re going to the Market,” he says as though to remind Freddie. He flashes a petulant look at Auston before turning his attention back to Freddie. “You coming?”

The thing is, Freddie wants to go. He wants nothing more than to go with Auston and Mitch to St. Lawrence Market and have breakfast before heading in to buy groceries for weekend meals and meal planning for the week. He wants to go and argue over whether they should get steaks or seafood, or both. What fruit and vegetables they should stock up on and what baked goods Mitch can sneak into their bags without Auston and Freddie catching him.

But he can’t. Because he’s tired. He’s stressed. And he’ll only bring them down. He’ll go and be silent and broody, Mitch will try to overcompensate but will look at him with sad eyes that only furthers the guilt that Freddie feels. He’ll then start to get angry at Mitch for making him feel guilty about how he’s feeling which makes him feel worse because he knows it’s not Mitch’s fault because he has no idea what is going on. He’ll resent Auston because Auston is giving him too much space to deal with whatever is going on. Freddie knows Auston is worried, knows he wants to talk it out with him and force him to come clean with whatever is going on, but he won’t because he understands Freddie’s need to work things out on his own sometimes.

It’s a vicious cycle that has been going on in Freddie’s head for too long and he would rather isolate himself and save Auston and Mitch from him than subject them to whatever the fuck is going on inside of his head.

Mitch takes his silence as the decline it is and Freddie watches his face fall before morphing into an impassive blank expression. He looks at Auston who hasn’t moved nor spoken.

“Are YOU coming with?” Mitch asks Auston. When he too fails to respond, Mitch rolls his eyes and turns to grab his keys, wallet and phone from the coffee table. “Your loss dudes.”

Mitch is out the door and gone without another word. Freddie looks over at Auston who is staring at him with critical eyes.

“What?” Freddie finally asks when the silence has gotten too much for him. 

“The fuck?” Auston asks when he has found his voice. A few seconds pass by and Auston drops his arms from where they’d been on his chest. “Seriously, what is going on with you?” His voice is softer but there is still confusion and frustration laced in his tone. “And why won’t you speak to us about it?”

Freddie shrugs, he knows it will only piss Auston off, treating his mood lately like it’s nothing, but he can’t do anything else. It’s a train wreck that he can’t stop, no matter how much he wants to. “Nothing is going on with me,” he denies. “And fuck you both for making me feel bad for not wanting to spend every damn second of every day with you.”

The sound of Auston’s laughter throws Freddie off, he scowls and throws himself on the couch. Freddie has pulled his feet up underneath him and he’s curled up in the corner of the couch in a position that is obvious that he wants to be alone.

“Fuck you,” Freddie hates the petulant tone of his voice. He crosses his arms over his chest and ignores the way his lower lip has jut out in a pout.

“You wish,” Auston says still laughing. “But that means you’d actually have to let me close enough to let you fuck me, and we know that’s not happening since you’re being a pissy bitch.” Auston joins him on the couch at the other end with a cup of coffee. When Freddie meets his eye, Auston is practically beaming.

It does nothing for Freddie’s sour mood.

“Go to hell Matts.”

Auston’s smile only widens, his eyes are twinkling with mirth and entertainment. He settles in and makes himself comfortable by extending his leg so that he can poke Freddie’s thigh with his toe. After the fourth poke, Freddie growls low and harsh.

“It’s okay babe,” Auston chides happily. “Let it out.”

“Let what out?”

“You want to fight. You’re trying to start a fight with me right now. You’ve been trying to start a fight with both of us for a few weeks now. Keep trying, get it all out and then when you’re done having your tantrum, we can talk about it. Like adults.”

“Fuck.” Freddie grabs Auston’s foot and holds it firmly in his hand to stop him from kicking at him. “Off.”

“Oh damn, Mitchy’s going to be so mad he missed this,” Auston crows. “Nothing gets him hotter than angry Riko. Gets him so hot. Maybe if you ask him nicely he’ll suck your cock and let you come on his face. I mean, he’s much more forgiving than I am. You’ll have to do a lot more than ask me nicely if you want me to forgive you for being a cunty bitch lately.”

Freddie watches a flare of fire flash in Auston’s eyes. He lets Auston’s foot go and curls himself back up into as small a ball as he can.

“Something is going on with you Frederik. You know it. I know it and Mitch knows it. You can push us away as hard as you want, but you won’t win. We’re not going anywhere.” Auston shifts so that he can crawl across the couch to where Freddie is pointedly avoiding his gaze. “So figure your shit out, come talk to us and let us know what you need from us to make this better for you.”

“I need you both to leave me the fuck alone,” Freddie spits. He can’t stop himself, he knows he’s lying and he knows Auston knows he’s lying. He’s lashing out and they both know this and he can’t do anything to stop it. What he wants to do is thank Auston for being patient, for loving him and knowing him so well and for just being everything he needs but doesn’t want to admit to needing and wanting. But he doesn’t.

He can’t.

Freddie stands up and walks into the bedroom and slams the door. He gets dressed and knows he needs to get out of this apartment, away from these walls that are closing in on him and suffocating him. He pulls on a ball cap and heads to the front door of the apartment. Freddie sees that Auston hasn’t moved. He still has a patient smile on his face. Freddie has opened the door and is one foot out before Auston speaks loudly.

“We won’t.”

Freddie stops and looks over his shoulder. “Won’t what?”

“Leave you the fuck alone. You say that’s what you want, but you don’t. I know you don’t. And we won’t. We never will.”

Freddie takes another step out of the apartment door and lets it close behind him.

He grabs his phone from his pocket and makes a phone call to one of his closest friends outside of Auston and Mitch. Morgan is a co-worker of Freddie’s that had taken him under his wing when he’d started at their office and their working relationship had gone beyond professional to personal. This phone call has been long overdue and Freddie holds his breath as it rings.

“Fred, what’s up?

“I need to see you. You free right now?”

“Holy fuck,” Mo says. He must understand the seriousness from Freddie’s tone of voice. “Yeah?”

“We have some things we need to discuss.”

“You’ve talked to your boys?”

“Fuck Mo, are you free right now or no?” Freddie bristles at the laughter that echoes over the phone line. He’s really fucking sick of people laughing at him today.

“Dude, you know I’d never say no to you. Tessa is at her parents today, so come by here. I’ll crack a few beer for us.”

Freddie can’t help but roll his eyes. “It’s not even 11am.”

“Five o’clock somewhere Fred. Plus, you sound like you need a few. Maybe it’ll help you pull your head out of your ass and relax a bit.”

Freddie ignores the panicked feeling that creeps in as he sits in the back of his uber heading towards Mo’s house. He’s met with a hug and a bottle of beer as Mo leads him to the dining room where there are two plates of breakfast waiting for them.

“The fuck?” Freddie asks as he takes a swig of his beer and sits down. Mo doesn’t look at all apologetic.

“I texted Auston. He said you hadn’t eaten.”

“You …you fucking texted Auston? What the hell?”

Mo grins this time and looks a little bit sheepish. “Well, I texted Marns first. I asked if you’d eaten yet and he said ‘how the fuck should I know, I left that sad sack of shit at home’ and suggested I text your other boyfriend. So I did.”

Freddie shoves an entire piece of toast in his mouth to avoid speaking. Not surprisingly, Mo openly laughs at him. “I know CPR asshole, so if you’re trying to choke yourself, don’t.”

“I hate all of you,” Freddie ignores the way his cheeks are pink with embarrassment. 

“You don’t,” Mo winks and brings a fork full of eggs to his mouth.

They eat in silence and it should be hell of a lot more awkward than it is. Freddie clears the table while Mo rinses the dishes and loads them into the dish washer. Freddie grabs 2 more beer from the fridge and meets Mo at the dining room table as they sit with a number of folders and Mo’s laptop in front of them.

“I want you to know,” Mo starts before he opens the folder in his hands. “This is happening either way. Like, I’m leaving. I gave my notice yesterday.”

Freddie’s eyes widen and his breath catches in his throat. He feels his stomach sink and takes a deep breath as disappointment settles in his chest. “Fuck.”

“I would have told you, but you were gone by the time I got out of Bab’s office. It wasn’t something I wanted to do over text. Hell, I was going to call you today to come over, you just beat me to it.”

Freddie nods and finally raises his eyes to meet Mo’s. He’s surprised to see him smiling at him.

“So it’s happening either way, I can do this without you but I don’t want to.”

And wait …what?

“What?”

Mo nods. “I had a friend go over the plan, the one I’d shown you and we’d done a mock proposal for.”

Freddie knows what plan Mo is talking about. They’d worked for a few weeks on it as a ‘what would we do if we were going to open our own consulting business’. They’d wanted to know what money they’d need, staffing, principle … everything that went along with starting a business if they’d get the opportunity to do so. It had been in a vague ‘what if’ sense of the word, but both men had been committed to looking at it realistically.

There had been an underlying excitement that this could be something they could do, WOULD do if the opportunity arose. As much as Freddie and Mo wanted it, they had a number of factors to consider so it was safer to just look at it hypothetically so they wouldn’t be disappointed if it didn’t come to fruition.

“I have all our files and notes and, well just kind of tweaked it a bit. I had someone look at it as is letting them know that it’s still a rough draft and, well if you’d wanted, we would sit down and look at it less of as a ‘what if’ and more of a ‘so we’re fucking doing this’.

“A…and?” Freddie doesn’t know what to think or how he feels at the moment. He feels excitement that he hasn’t felt in a long time, but also anxiety and fear. He sees the grin on Mo’s face and lets himself take a few deep inhales and slow exhales. Nothing is set in stone for him. Just sitting here isn’t a risk and he shouldn’t be this anxious. But really, Freddie knew coming over here what he wanted to do, what he wants to do and this is more than just a pipe dream for him. This is him making his mind up and fucking taking control of his life. And the fact that Mo was going to call him today about their business, about their proposal just solidifies in his mind that this is what he should be doing. 

It's a lot.

“As is,” Mo starts, “my guy said it’s fucking great. Like, we’d have no problem getting a start up business loan from the bank for what we need. If we tweak it, and just really sit down and decide what we want? There’s no way we can’t make this happen and really fucking succeed.”

Freddie sits silently, staring at the table in front of him. He looks up at Mo who looks a hell of a lot more calm than he should be considering he’s just quit his job to start his own company. All without knowing if his partner is in.

“I need to talk to Auston and Mitch. Seriously go over this with them, it affects them too.”

Freddie watches Mo raise an eyebrow as if to say ‘duh!’.

“I think…”

“Oh fuck, because you’re not the king of overthinking.” Mo opens a few programs on his laptop and flips a folder open. “Just take a look at this…”

They stop drinking after the second beer, opting to change to water as they look through their business plans. Everything outside of Morgan Reilly’s kitchen disappears as they hash out details and numbers. It’s not until Mo’s phone rings that they realize how much time has passed. Freddie checks his watch to see that it’s after 5pm. 

He looks up at Mo who sends of a few texts and gives a sweet smile at his phone. When he looks up, Mo rolls his eyes at the smirk on Freddie’s lips.

‘Oh fuck you, you’re just as bad when you get a text from one of your boys.” He gets up to start pulling their paperwork together. “This has been amazing. Call me tomorrow but you need to get the fuck out of here, my woman is coming home and I’m feeling really fucking good so…”

Freddie offers his own eye roll and grins as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. He hadn’t even realized he had messages, surprised to see a few from Auston. The most recent is from forty-five minutes earlier.

_“You coming home for dinner?”_

Freddie groans, rubbing his face with his hand.

_“Shit, sorry babe. I didn’t hear my phone. Just got your messages now. I’m leaving Mo’s now and will be home for dinner.”_

He calls for an uber and promises Mo he’ll call tomorrow if not just to check in. He’s pretty sure he knows what he needs to do, but he can’t make any life changing decisions without speaking to Auston and Mitch, because as much as it is his life, it affects them as well.

The car is a few minutes away from their building when Freddie’s phone lights up with another message from Auston.

_“Dinner’s almost ready. Just waiting for you to get home.”_

_“Downstairs, be up in a minute. Love you.”_

There has been radio silence from Mitch all day, Freddie is aware that all of his messages have come from Auston. He’s not worried mainly for the reason that Mitch Marner is almost incapable of holding a grudge. Either he’s giving them both time to calm down and not push the matter, or he’s genuinely not mad at all and just giving Freddie space to work through his shit.

When Freddie steps into the apartment, he sees Mitch leaning casually against the kitchen counter with a glass of wine in his hand and a giant smile on his face. Auston is stirring something on the stove and looks over his shoulder at the sound of the door opening.

“Hey babe,” Auston grins and sets the wooden spoon down on the counter. 

The lights over the table are set to dim and there are candles burning on the table which has been set with their good dishes and table cloth. Music is playing softly and Freddie steps further into the apartment with a shy smile on his face.

“Hey,” he responds and joins his boyfriends in the kitchen. He looks over at Mitch who is watching him with kind eyes. 

Mitch places his wine glass on the counter and approaches Freddie hesitantly, like he’s worried he will spook him or set him off. Freddie offers an embarrassed smile and pulls Mitch into his arms and against his chest in a tight, encompassing hug. 

“Hi,” Freddie whispers into Mitch’s ear before he gently presses his lips to the smaller man’s jaw.

“Oh,” Mitch breathes before he lets his mouth be taken in a hungry kiss. Freddie’s tongue gently presses against Mitch’s lips to request entrance. Their tongues dance together, stroking each other as Mitch’s arms wrap around Freddie’s shoulders and his hands can rest at the base of his head, tilting Freddie’s mouth for better access.

“I’m sorry,” Freddie begins to say when the kiss breaks. He is surprised when Auston steps in behind him to mouth at his shoulder, in the crease of his neck.

“Shhhh,” Auston whispers against Freddie’s skin. “No apologies.”

“But,” Freddie wants to argue. They deserve an apology, not just for today but for the past few weeks. Hell, the last few months and for him keeping so much from them. He opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by Mitch’s mouth covering his in a steamy kiss. Mitch tugs on his lower lip with his teeth and swallows the noise that escapes Freddie’s lips.

“No. Not yet. No apologies right now. We’re going to enjoy dinner tonight. Remind you how much we fucking love you, because somewhere along the way you seemed to have forgotten that, and then, ONLY THEN, when we are ready, you’re going to fucking apologize for whatever the fuck has been going on these past few weeks and open the fuck up and fucking talk to us!”

Freddie’s eyes move over to Auston who is watching Mitch with a hunger in their depths. He’s glad to know that Mitch’s outburst has affected more than just him.

“That was really fucking hot right? Like, I’m not alone in getting a hard on from that?” Freddie asks Auston who licks his lips and nods. He feels Auston’s hips press into his lower back and he feels the younger man’s hard cock against his ass and groans.

“Yeah. Really REALLY fucking hot.”

“Well, maybe if you’re good tonight,” Mitch says with a cocky smirk as he licks at Freddie’s lips playfully. “Auston will fuck you and then I’ll spread you open and fuck you after.” He leans in to press his mouth directly to Freddie’s ear and tugs on his lobe with his teeth. “And then when we’ve both come in your ass, we can take turns licking it out. Just like you promised to do to me but haven’t.”

Before Freddie can respond, Mitch has pulled away and downs the remainder of the wine in his glass. He shoves Freddie towards the table to sit down so that he and Auston can plate up the dinner that they’ve made. Freddie groans and adjusts himself in his jeans, his cock is hard and one look at Mitch’s smirk tells Freddie that he’d done it on purpose.

It’s unreal how much he fucking loves these two men.

Dinner is filled with light conversation. No one mentions where Freddie was today, although they all know he’d been at Mo’s. They talk a bit about the Market and how Mitch was glad he’d gone alone since there was no one there to stop him from buying whatever he wanted. Auston mentions that Stromer and Davo had called, inviting them to a barbeque the next day. He let them know he’d clear it with Freddie and Mitch before committing.

If anyone is shocked that Freddie immediately agrees that it’s a great idea and to find out if they should bring anything, they don’t admit it. Auston nods and says he will as Mitch looks down at his plate and practically beams. Once again it hits Freddie at how little he actually has to do to make these two men happy. How lucky he is to have them in his life and how supportive they are, even when he feels he doesn’t deserve it.

Dinner dishes are cleared and loaded into the dishwasher when the three of them retreat to the living room. Freddie is sitting in the middle of the couch with Auston on his right side as Mitch brings them in a huge plate of pastries that he’d picked up earlier that day. Mitch grins at the knowing smirks on his boyfriends’ faces.

“Fuck you both,” Mitch says happily. “I don’t have to share with you, but I am because I’m awesome.”

“You’re the best, Mouse.” Auston agrees as he takes a large bite of a brownie. His moan of pleasure is gratuitous as he chews and swallows it down. “Holy fuck that’s good.”

Freddie leans in to kiss Auston, licking into his mouth with a smile. He pulls back and winks. “That is good.” He opens his mouth so Auston can feed him a piece and they all curl up together, legs tangled and bodies touching everywhere they can comfortably.

The mood around them is thick with arousal. Freddie has his hand firmly grasped around Mitch’s ankle, rubbing his skin gently with this thumb. His other hand is tangled in Auston’s hair, stroking the skin at the back of his neck. Freddie could distract them with sex, it’s clear that both are not going to push him any faster than he wants to go, but that’s not what he wants. Something broke in him today, something truly hit him about how he’s been feeling and pushing away the two people he should be going to for help with issues. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a moment.

“I know I’ve been …distant lately,” Freddie starts. He doesn’t want to act like they haven’t realized something is wrong and he doesn’t want to pretend that it hasn’t been obvious. “And, I want to apologize for it. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you,” Auston’s voice is soft, his hand gentle as he traces patterns on Freddie’s forearm. “For acknowledging it and …well coming to us. You don’t have to apologize, we don’t need apologies. Everyone has shitty periods and stuff going on. We’re going to love you no matter what. We just want to know how we can help.”

Freddie looks down at Mitch who is nodding at him. “When you’re hurting, we hurt.”

“I know, and thank you. I just …I don’t now what I did to deserve you both…” He puts his hand up when he feels Mitch start to speak. “It’s okay let me just get through this.”

Mitch nods and curls back into Freddie’s side.

“Work has been hard. Like, unsatisfying and frustrating. It’s high stress, no more than what we expect and when it got to be too much, Mo and some of the guys had suggested we do something out of the office to let off steam.”

“Axe throwing,’ Auston mentions. Freddie nods.

“We’ve got a great team and it’s …important that we get along above and beyond the bullshit of the stress. And it made things better between us, but worse because we know what we’re capable of but can’t do. There are so many limitations and corporate rules that only stifle what we can and should be doing. And the longer I’ve been there, the more I hate it. The more I resent having to go to work.”

“You never said,” Mitch says softly. “Like I know work is work and stressful, but not to this point.”

“But I get paid well and that’s important.”

“Especially since I wasn’t making much,” Mitch realizes with a sad smile.

Freddie needs Mitch to not take the blame for this, for him not to regret things that were not his fault. “No, babe. Like, yes but no. Part of me thought I couldn’t complain about my work because I do get paid well, more than most in my position. But at the same time, what does the money mean if I’m not happy. If it is affecting me outside of work to the point that I’m miserable.”

“Okay,” Auston encourages and presses a kiss to Freddie’s shoulder.

“So Mo and I started talking months ago and thought ‘why don’t we open our own consulting business’. And it was this pipe dream that we just fantasized about. Like, what would we do if we won the lottery? What would we do if we owned our own company. That’s all it was, until one day at lunch Mo said ‘so, why aren’t we doing this? And it became real.”

He watches Mitch’s eyes widen and Auston’s hand tighten at the back of his neck, putting a gentle and comforting pressure on his neck.

“And it’s a risk, because fuck. Like, what do we know about running our own business? And what do we know about starting a business and getting clients …”

“You’d know more than anyone what it’s like to run a business and get clients. But not only get clients, but keep clients,” Mitch interrupts. Freddie moves to speak but Mitch shakes his head. “No, like, you’re the one that is working with clients. You’re the one that is bringing clients in with your work. You know what budgets are needed for what aspects of the business. You know what you need to recruit and maintain staff. You know what to do and what not to do, because you’re THAT employee. You’re the employee who is the heart of the team and who is doing the work and presenting the ideas. You and Mo and your guys.”

Freddie blinks back the tears that are forming in the corners of his eyes at Mitch’s impassioned speech. He looks at Auston who is nodding and grinning at Mitch’s words.

“He’s right,” Auston says. “Managers and bosses know shit because they’re not the ones doing the actual work, they’re the ones taking the credit. You know what you need to do, and you can do it. I see how hard you work, I know how good you are at your job.”

“But, so, say I leave and we start this business. I have zero guaranteed income until we get the business off the ground …IF we get the business off the ground. And what if it folds?”

“Do you have that little confidence in your work? In Mo’s work that you won’t be successful?” Auston asks with genuine honesty. “Like, I don’t know Mo well, but he’s pretty fucking smart. And he’s been the team lead with you as long as I can remember.”

Freddie nods.

“And you’re too good, too determined to make anything you do successful.”

“He’s right,” Mitch agrees with a smile.

“So, you cut back on your portion of the bills until shit gets going,” Auston simply says. “Mitch is making enough that he and I can cover what we need to. We’re a team, Fred. We’ll always be a team.”

“And then when you’re a high power CEO and making tons of money,” Mitch smirks as he crawls onto Freddie’s lap. He’s running his lips down Freddie’s jaw in a playful series of kisses until he reaches his mouth. “We can quit our jobs, you can be our sugar daddy and we’ll be your kept boys.”

Freddie gasps at the seductive tone of Mitch’s voice, his cock hardens further as Auston snickers. They both look at him to see that he’s nodding.

“I’ve always wanted to be a kept boy,” Auston admits, causing Freddie’s cock to twitch against Mitch’s ass. “I’d just sit around the house, wait for you to come home and cook you dinner. Service you however you need it.”

“And we can visit you at your office, on the top floor of some high rise building on Bay Street. Let you fuck us against the window overlooking downtown Toronto.”

Auston picks up from Mitch’s suggestion without skipping a beat. “Maybe hide under your desk while you work, keep your cock warm while you’re in meetings. Just swallow you down and be a good boy on our knees for you.”

“Fucking hell,” Freddie moans. Mitch is kissing Freddie’s mouth hotly while writhing on his lap as Auston is growling filthy ideas into Freddie’s ear. They stay like that for a while until Freddie can feel his orgasm begin to pool in his lower stomach. He groans in disappointment when Mitch pulls away and sits back on his lap.

“So what do you want to do?” Mitch asks softly. He’s cupped Freddie’s jaw in his hand and is stroking his cheek sweetly. “Like, what is going to make you happy?”

“You make me happy,” Freddie admits without shame. He looks at Auston and smiles. “And you make me happy. Both of you, you make me happier than anything ever can.”

“Obviously,” Mitch rolls his eyes with a laugh. “But with work. Like, what do you want to do?”

This is where Freddie knows he has to be honest, not only with Mitch and Auston, but himself. He has to put his pride aside. He needs to step out of the fear that is cloaking him and really look at what he wants to do, now and for his future. THEIR future.

“I want to try. Like, Mo and I have a really solid business plan and I know we can do it. It’s scary as fuck, but what if I don’t try. What if I don’t and wonder what I could have done? I’d rather try and fail, than not try and not have the chance to succeed.”

“I’m so proud of you,” Mitch says softly against Freddie’s mouth. “Whatever you need, I’m here for you.”

“Me too, babe.” 

Freddie falls back into the couch as Mitch pulls him close and kisses him hungrily. He’s panting into Mitch’s mouth, letting the other man set the pace of their kiss and Freddie gives all of himself to the moment. “Please,” he begs softly. Freddie knows that Mitch will take care of him. That Auston will as well, he’s putting himself in their hands and pulls back just enough so that he can catch Mitch’s gaze. Their eyes meet and he sees the raw heat in the blue depths of Mitch’s eyes. His pupils are dilated and he’s searching Freddie’s face for something. 

Mitch leans over to bring Auston in for a hungry kiss. His hands are still roaming up and down Freddie’s chest, his hips slowly grinding down against Freddie’s groin. Mitch’s ass is rubbing seductively against his erection, moving as though riding him in a slow, torturous rhythm. Freddie watches as Mitch sucks on Auston’s tongue, their eyes fluttering in pleasure as Auston tilts Mitch’s head so that he can deepen their kiss.

“Go to the bedroom babe,” Mitch whines into Auston’s kiss. “We’ll be right in.”

Auston looks at Freddie who’s watching him in a lust filled haze. Freddie accepts Auston’s kiss before he stands up and makes his way into their bedroom. It’s just him and Mitch on the couch together, still pressed tightly with their arms wrapped around each other. As much as Freddie needs to feel close to these men, to have them all in bed together bodies pressed together and entwined, he doesn’t want to rush this. This moment with Mitch who is staring at him with heavy eyes, swollen lips and a determination that has Freddie leaning in to press their mouths together and sucking on Mitch’s lips deliciously.

“What do you need?” Mitch’s words are breathless, his chest heaving as he gasps for air.

“I…” Freddie shakes his head. He doesn’t know what he wants or needs. It’s been an emotional day, and he opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. As if understanding, Mitch smiles and nods.

“It’s okay babe,” Mitch presses his lips to Freddie’s forehead. “We know what you need. We always will know what you need. Do you trust us?”

Freddie doesn’t have to think twice about his answer. He nods immediately and presses his face into Mitch’s chest, Freddie breathes in the scent that is pure Mitch and laundry detergent. When Mitch lifts his chin gently, Freddie looks up into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“What do you want? Forget what you need, Matts and I will take care of that, but what do you want?”

“You. Aus. For you to know how much I love you both. How much I need you.”

“We know how much you love us Fred,” Mitch assures him softly. They share gentle kisses and Freddie’s hands move to span across Mitch’s ass cheeks. “You’ve never let us doubt how much you love us, how much we mean to you. You know that right? That we know you love us and that no mater what happens, we’ll always be here for you.” Mitch waits for Freddie to nod, their eyes locked in an intense stare. Mitch grins as he traces Freddie’s lips with his fingers. “Whatever you need, we’ll give you. We’ll always support you, please know that. Whatever happens with your business with Mo, whatever you need, just tell us. We will do everything in our power to give you everything you need. And want.”

Freddie nods and falls into Mitch’s kiss. Mitch’s hand slides between them and covers Freddie’s groin with his hand and strokes him in a rough, steady way that he knows Freddie loves.

“Good, now that we’ve got that settled, come with me, we want to show you how much we love you. Let us take care of you tonight.”

Freddie whimpers in response and nods his head as he allows Mitch to pull him off of the couch. They walk into the bedroom and Freddie halts mid step as he sees Auston laying on the bed, head hanging off the foot of the bed as he strokes his cock leisurely.

“Bout time,” Auston’s voice is so low that it causes for goosebumps to break out over Freddie’s skin. He looks over at Mitch who is palming his erection with a grin covering his lips.

“God you’re so fucking hot when you’re laying like that,” Mitch hisses. “Just laying there, ready for someone to come and slip a cock down your throat.”

Auston’s hand, the one that has been pinching at his nipple, trails up his chest to dance across his lips. His tongue darts out and licks his index and middle finger seductively before sliding it into his mouth. 

“Undress Freddie,” Auston whimpers around his fingers. He opens his mouth wide, letting his fingers trace his lips. “Come and fuck my mouth. Make me swallow your cock.”

His clothes are off in a matter of seconds. Mitch takes his clothes and tosses them in the corner of the room before guiding Freddie to where Auston’s head is hanging off of the bed. Auston’s hands grab each of Freddie’s thighs as he stretches his neck and opens his mouth as wide as he can, his eyes haven’t left Freddie’s, he looks completely starving for Freddie and Freddie’s cock twitches at the hunger in his gaze.

“Feed it to him,” Mitch whispers into Freddie’s ear. His hands are stroking everywhere he can reach on Freddie’s back and shoulders, down to his ass where he’s massaging his fleshy skin in methodic movements.

There isn’t any question how much Auston can take. His gag reflex is almost non existent and he has shown on a number of occasions that he gets off hard on having his throat fucked. Freddie accepts Mitch’s kiss before he moves to cup Auston’s face with one hand and grip the back of his head with his other. And then he starts to thrust his hips in long, deep pulls.

“Choke him with your cock,” Mitch encourages Freddie hotly in his ear. “God he loves it, loves you so much. Loves having his mouth used for your cock.” Mitch’s hands have moved around Freddie’s waist to tweak at his nipples before moving down to roll his balls in his hands. Freddie is already so close, too close from the oversensitization of Auston’s mouth and Mitch’s hands. Not to mention the non stop filth that is falling from Mitch’s perfect, swollen, delicious lips.

With a sharp cry, Freddie pulls out of Auston’s mouth and strips his cock half a dozen times before he’s coming. Thick, ropes of come decorate Auston’s face, shooting as far as his throat as Freddie watches him grip the base of his own cock sharply as though to stop his own orgasm. Freddie’s legs tremble and he rests into Mitch’s strong embrace as the last tremors wrack his body and he feels his orgasm move from white hot fire to a simmering hum of electricity in his veins.

“Okay babe?” Mitch asks stroking at Auston’s face as he closes the difference between him and the bed. Auston nods and Mitch climbs onto the bed, licking at the cooling come decorating his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“Need a few minutes, gonna come…” Auston whines as he leans into Mitch’s gentle caresses. Their mouths meet in a sticky kiss, the sound of their mouths smacking and pleasant hums echoing in the room with Freddie’s laboured breathing coming out as deep inhales. Auston cups Mitch’s erection with his hand and paws at his jeans. “Get these off. Fuck him first and get him ready.”

A thrum of excitement flows up Mitch’s spine and Freddie can see the way he visibly reacts to Auston’s words. Mitch shrugs out of his clothes in record speed as he crawls onto the bed and stalks towards Freddie, the hunger in Mitch’s expression hasn’t dimmed. Instead, his cock is thick and hard, leaking at the tip and Mitch looks as though Freddie is his prey. Freddie’s own cock starts to harden against his thigh as he lays back when Mitch hovers over him.

Freddie pauses when he sees Mitch shake his head.

“No?”

Mitch’s tongue darts out to lick his lips and he straightens up, kneeling over Freddie to look down on him.

“Turn over. Ass up in the air babe.”

Freddie and Auston both groan at the authority in Mitch’s voice. When Freddie makes himself comfortable on his stomach, knees spread with Mitch between his legs, he cants his hips up so that his ass is presenting for his boyfriend in the air. The first slap of Mitch’s hand on Freddie’s thick ass cheek startles him. The second draws a low moan from his mouth. Freddie can feel his hole clenching in anticipation, his whole body on edge despite the strength of the orgasm he’d just had moments earlier.

“Gonna be so tight for me Freddie,” Mitch whispers roughly as he slides a finger down Freddie’s crack and snags on the furrowed skin Freddie’s pucker. He watches Auston’s eyes widen and seconds later feels a wetness against his skin, Mitch must have licked his thumb and is now rubbing it gently over his hole. Freddie can’t help but arch his back even more, softly begging for more.

“We’ve got you Riko,” Auston murmurs against Freddie’s jaw as he hands Mitch lube. Freddie is caught off guard, as Auston kisses him deeply Mitch slowly slides a slick finger into Freddie in one confident movement.

By the time Mitch has three fingers moving steadily in and out of Freddie’s body he’s moved beyond begging and has been reduced to whimpering moans into the pillow beneath his head. The head of Mitch’s cock is placed at his entrance and he’s given a tap on his hip as warning that he’s going to start pushing.

Freddie is so turned on, so unbelievably hard that he nearly blacks out at the feel of Mitch’s cock pressing deep inside of him. Auston’s mouth is hot and hungry on Freddie’s licking into his mouth and sucking his tongue as though he’s giving him a blow job. The scrape of his teeth on Freddie’s lip mirrored with the way he’s grabbed the back of Freddie’s hair to tug his head sharply has Freddie shouting out a warning.

“Gonna …come…” Freddie sobs. Mitch’s cock punches his prostate in four sharp pulses, a direct hit on his bundle of nerves which has his whole body tensing before he sees a blinding white hot heat flash behind his eyes. Freddie vaguely hears Mitch’s shout, an ‘aww fuck, so fucking tight’, before he can feel Mitch’s cock explode deep into his body with each thrust of his hips to ride his orgasm until he collapses against Freddie’s strong, broad back.

Mitch rolls off of Freddie with more energy than Freddie can muster and as he turns his head to look at the other man, he sees how pink his face is, how lazy his smile is and how he’s bringing his fingers up to his mouth, licking at the stray come that he’d collected as it slides out of Freddie’s body and down his thigh.

“Greedy fuck,” Auston interrupts Freddie’s thoughts as he growls and pulls Mitch into a frenzied kiss. Auston’s mouth is hard and hot on Mitch, he’s pressing him down against the mattress, holding him in place until Mitch is boneless beneath him and they’re both smiling against each others’ mouths. “How was it?”

“Oh god, his ass is so fucking good,” Mitch has a sated smile on his face, his eyelids fluttering shut. “tasted so good and then felt so good to just shove my dick in there.”

“I’m right here,” Freddie says, watching his boyfriends kiss while they discuss him.

“I know, sometimes I just want to leave my cock in there all night. Snug and so hot in his perfect ass.”

“I can hear you.”

“Sometime, I think I want to spank him. Did you see how good it looked when I was fucking him, my body slamming against his ass and it just fucking rippled. Like, I just want to mark up the skin there and watch his hole react to the pain, begging for something to slide right into it and fuck him. He’s so fucking hot when he’s hungry for it.”

“Oh god,” Auston whines, “you can spank him and then I’ll lay down and when his ass is hot and red, he can sit on my face. Suffocate me with those thighs and that hot ass as I fuck him open with my tongue.”

“Fuck” Freddie moans at the hunger in their voices. He watches them share one last kiss before Auston rolls over and covers Freddie’s body like a blanket.

“Ready Fred?” Auston’s voice is low, promising.

“Please…”

“Please what?” Auston teases. “Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me.”

“Think you can come again?” Auston asks. He shifts them so Mitch can place a pillow under Freddie’s hips, Auston has hooked one of Freddie’s legs in the crook of his elbow to open him up. Come is leaking out of his hole, leaving a sticky white trail down the crack of his ass to his lower back. Auston’s cock head is blunt at his hole, pressing in just enough to tease. Freddie growls at the giggle that comes from Mitch and he tightens his grip on Auston’s shoulder.

“Fuck. Me.”

“Bossy little bottom isn’t he,” Mitch snorts. He’s stretched out at Freddie’s side, lounging languidly as his fingers dance up and down Freddie’s shoulder in teasing movements. “Do it babe. Fuck him, fuck another load into him.” Mitch leans in to Freddie’s ear and nips at his lobe playfully. “Make him a dirty little slut.”

Freddie lets out a howl at the dual sensation of Mitch’s words and the sharp thrust of Auston fucking deep inside of him. He looks up at Auston who has laser focus on Freddie’s face. He is watching every reaction, every curl of his lips and every bead of sweat that is currently trickling down Freddie’s temple. Freddie can only arch into Auston’s body, lean into each thrust and hold onto this man who is unraveling him with each swivel of his hips, each caress of his eyes over his face. Auston has his lower lip caught between his teeth, he is trying to hold onto his control and his face is a mask of concentration that Freddie can feel down to his toes and into his soul.

Auston’s thighs are shaking with each deep thrust into Freddie’s body. Their bodies meet in a sharp slap of skin, Auston’s hips against Freddie’s ass until he’s heaving for breath. It feels as though Auston’s whole body is riding the edge of his orgasm. He vaguely feels Mitch’s fingers toying with the trail of hair leading down to his cock as Mitch’s mouth latches on to Auston’s nipples. He moves from the left to the right, paying both equal attention until he makes his way up to Auston’s mouth.

“God, Aus. You look so good fucking him.”

“Almost as good as you,” Auston groans into Mitch’s open mouth. Their tongues meet and Mitch sucks on Auston’s as he strokes Freddie’s cock in one hand while his other hand slides behind Auston to slip between his ass cheeks. Mitch uses the dry pad of his fingers to stroke Auston’s hole and grins as Auston’s whole body begins to tremble violently.

“Come,” Mitch goads. “God, come in Freddie’s ass. Please babe.”

It’s the dry, painful slide of Mitch’s finger in Auston’s ass that triggers his orgasm. Auston’s thighs give out and he pitches forward, forehead landing on Freddie’s chest as he continues to thrust in short, sloppy movements as his cock explodes in Freddie’s ass. When Auston is able to move, he straightens his back and looks up to see Mitch holding Freddie’s face as he kisses him with a hunger that causes Auston’s cock to twitch where it is still deep inside of Freddie.

“So gorgeous,” Mitch whispers into their kiss. “So fucking beautiful, Freddie. So good for us tonight. You are amazing.”

Gently, Auston slides out of Freddie and pulls back to lower his legs to the bed below him. Freddie whines and Mitch breaks the kiss to lock eyes with Auston. Auston watches his eyes darken as Mitch licks his lips hungrily.

“Turn over for me, okay Freddie? We’re not done,” Mitch’s voice is soft, encouraging. Still, it has Freddie responding with an exhausted whine. “You’re okay babe, this is going to be so good.”

Auston helps Mitch move Freddie into position so that he’s on his stomach, ass propped in the air by pillows. He’s speechless at the way Mitch slides in between Freddie’s legs and spreads his cheeks to reveal his swollen, used pucker. Freddie’s yell echoes in otherwise quiet room the moment Mitch’s tongue laps at the stream of come that is sliding out of Freddie’s hole. It isn’t until Mitch’s face is slick, shining filthily in the dimly lit bedroom that Auston leans in and kisses him.

Their mouths meet in a sloppy press of their lips, Auston trying to lick the taste of Freddie, of their come from Freddie, out of Mitch’s mouth.

“Babe, your turn,” Mitch says as he rises to his knees and fully kisses Auston until they’re gasping for breath. As Auston takes his place between Freddie’s thighs, Mitch moves so that he’s laying beside Freddie, stroking his hair from his forehead, pressing soothing kisses everywhere he can.

It’s overwhelming for Freddie. Mitch’s presence at his side and the calming words he’s whispering against his mouth has Freddie’s eyes tearing up and his lower lip trembling with emotion. “I love you,” Freddie whimpers into Mitch’s mouth. “Love you both.”

“We love you,” Mitch says in return. His hand slides under Freddie so that he can take the other man’s renewed erection into his hand. “Come for us. Come for Auston because he’s cleaning you up so good. You should see him babe, his face is filthy but he’s so happy. You taste so good.”

“Yeah,” Auston growls breathlessly. He’s pulled back and replaced his tongue with his fingers, sliding two in and out of Freddie’s body as he curls them against his prostate each time he pulls them out. “So beautiful, Frederik. So good for us. Please, come one more time. Let go.”

Freddie’s orgasm isn’t particularly powerful but he screams into the pillow under his head as he convulses from the tremors floating through his body. He is crying openly now, heaving for breaths as he allows his lovers to reposition him so that he’s on his back. Each inch of his skin feels like a million open nerve ends. He can feel Mitch’s heavy breathing on his left side and the way Auston curls up against his body on his right. It’s almost too much, but Freddie feels himself leaning into the touches of these two men, not away. Auston’s arm over his stomach is grounding him in his body, Mitch has come back with a wet cloth and the soothing coolness against his skin has caused a breakout of goosebumps all over Freddie.

It is Auston, once he’s gotten feeling back into his legs, who gets up and brings them all bottles of Gatorade and fruit. Freddie is still a little foggy, limp and loose as he lays boneless in Mitch’s embrace. He sits up when they prompt him, letting Mitch feed him pieces of bananas and grapes while Auston tips a straw to Freddie’s mouth to drink.

Auston and Mitch, as tired as they are, feel too keyed up to sleep. They’re talking softly between them the next time Freddie wakes up and slowly lets his eyes flutter open.

Mitch cups Freddie’s chin and looks him directly in the eyes. He pauses for a moment as he assesses Freddie, once he’s sure that the other man’s gaze is clear he grins. “There he is.” Mitch presses his lips to Freddie’s forehead gently. Freddie’s face is tilted so Auston can look at him before kissing his mouth sweetly.

“Feel better, babe?”

Freddie’s lips curl into a lazy grin and he stretches between these two beautiful men. He hasn’t felt this loose, this relaxed in months. The weight of the issues at work has been removed from his shoulders. The weight of him fucking up his relationship with Auston and Mitch has been removed from his chest and he feels light and a sense of bliss that he’d almost forgotten was possible.

“Yeah, I do.”

Mitch adjusts himself so that he’s the big spoon to Freddie’s small spoon. His hands are trailing up and down Freddie’s hips in calming strokes. “Good. You went under for a bit. Like, you could see and hear us but weren’t responding.”

Freddie blushes and presses his face into Auston’s chest in response. He’d felt like he was almost outside of his body, like he was there but weightless and …not there. Freddie had seen Mitch get so overwhelmed, so lost in the pleasure that he and Auston were giving him that he’d gone into subspace and looked like he was floating, but Freddie had never experienced it for himself before. It was liberating but at the same time comforting to know that Auston and Mitch were there to tether him to his body, tether him to them.

“Thank you,” Freddie whispers into the air. He knows that they will understand what he’s thanking them for. Why he’s thanking them.

“Whenever you need it,” Auston vows with his forehead against Freddie’s. If you need us to take control, to get you out of your head, you tell us.”

“We’ll always give you what you need” Mitch agrees seriously. “And we’ll take care of you through it and after.”

Freddie wants to respond, but his tongue feels heavy and his eyes flutter shut. He vaguely hears Auston say something to Mitch over top of him as he relaxes into the arms embracing him from behind and the firm body pressed against his front. The last thought Freddie has before he succumbs to sleep is that he’s excited to spend tomorrow with these two men and their friends at a barbeque, a chance to catch up on everything he’s exiled himself from for far too long. For the first time in weeks Freddie doesn’t dream, his body has succumbed to the love and care of the two men bracketing him.

FINIS


End file.
